Shocker
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: two girls luck smiled to them and had what they wished for so long, but their lives turned into adventure and shocks. what will happen to them shall they accept and go throw? follow up to get your answer note it's in G.I Joe Retaliation world
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello. This is my story with my friend wuzzup1998. It's not marry sue it's a fiction were I'm in the story. I'm just a g.i joe fan, if you like my story review and if you don't be gentle in your review, it's her very first story(wuzzup1998).

Chapter I

Dear dairy,

I'm extreme excited! Few days ago my friend and I participated in Kenny's program for culture exchange, and for our luck we've been accepted. And all the papers and other stuff is done. Our parents were proud of us. And we have 30 days left for us here in our country. We'll stay and live in the US for 1 year, I don't know but I've had feelings that we'll go into a great adventure we've never had in whole life.

-ROSE ASSAF :)


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooo, supp everybody ! I'm Alex White ; the daring, energetic,moody, girl who is going with her bff Rose Assaf to the USA to participate in Kenny's program for culture exchange . Okay so basically im a reaaaalllyyy simple gal and although I study like hell and I don't relax that much you'll always find me smiling and joking around and there is NO WAY that you can be sad with me :D . But, you better watch out if you mess with me or any of my loved ones you'll regret it cause I have a really short temper -_- . I have a strong bond with music and I love food! lol . Friendship is my weakness and adventure is my addiction ! I'm so excited for the 1 year we are gonna spend BRING THE ACTION BABY !

Hello ! I'm Rose Assaf the bff of the girl who described herself up there haha. So, as we said we are going to participate in an culture exchange program and we were from few lucky ones that got accepted ! yay. Unlike Alex I'm shy and mysterious , I do love adventures but not as loud as she is ! Once you get to know me it'll be rainbows and butterflies all over the place and trust me you'll have a blast . Art is my passion and specially drawing and I sort of have a special connection with nature . In conclusion I'm a sensitive sweet gal with a risky side that only my loved ones know me and better be prepared I shock you sometimes. READY TO FACE WHATS NEXT ! hhahah XOX


	3. Chapter 3

"EEEEEPPPPPP IM SO EXCITED!" I said while jumping up and dow

"Relax Alex eventually you're going to break a rib" . My mom said with a sad tone .

" Do you have to kill everything mom ! " I replied while being annoyed. At the same moment Rose replied and said in a low voice : " Hey your mom is sad because your leaving so don't be mean ". I realized that I over reacted. " I'm gonna miss you so much mom…..I'm sorry" I hugged her so tight just like I was never coming back. "Me too mom, so freaking much!" . Rose hugged her mom even tighter than me.

"Last call to the California flight please approach your gates" and as we heard the lady speak through the micro we had to let go of our mothers and head to the airplanes

BYE! Take care of your selves" moms said in concern

we walked to the gates then to the our sets. At first Rose was scared and so do I! I mean 15 hours and 25 min flying! oh my God!

As we stepped in the California we found a guy with a black suit and a sign with our names on it and when we spoke to him he said he is from the exchange program and his job is to assure that we arrive safe and sound to the place that we are going to spend the 1 year in ! we followed him to the exit with HUGE smiles on our faces!

He explained to us everything we need to know, also our host will arrive soon and we need to wait for him in a waiting room.

"I wonder who will be our host!" I said

"yap me too", Rose said "between we have to call our parents, they'll be worried to death"

"Ok, lets go" we walked towards a cell, I called my parents first then Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

we waited tell the man of Kenny's program walked towards a man wearing like, then left. the strange man walked toward us "my ladies, may you follow me. the car is waiting for you" he said to us. we followed him to the exit. "please, enter the car" he opened for us the back door. we entered in the car, he drove us to the house we were supposed to live in.

And we arrived to the house that we are supposed to live in. The house as luxurious , huge , and perfectly clean and tidy . "Wooooooow it's huge". Rose said while she was looking at every inch of the house.

"More like amazing!" I added. The man in a suit that delivered us from the airport to the house stayed with us and showed us the whole house; we hardly focused because of his good looks. It's not easy for me and Rose to confess a guy is cute but he was undeniable!upposed to live in.

"Okay ladies since I showed you the whole house I will tell you something that you might consider as shocking" . He said with a small smile on his lips while joining his hands together. "I will live with you….because this is my house " , he continued, " Waw it shocked you that much ?!" .

He probably said that because Rose's are gonna pop out of her head and my mouth was open in shock. Then rose said: "well yeah because you can-". I covered her mouth with my hands, because I knew if she continued speaking me and him would fall asleep or he will be convinced that we can't stay with him and we seriously can't let him slip away.

"Hahahaahahah I believe what Rose meant to say is that we will be more than glad to live with you and thank you so much for letting us share your house". I said with a nervous smile on my face, still covering her mouth and she is mumbling under my hand "Perfect then", he said while he was laughing. "Oh and by the way my name is Thomas Arashikage". He said then he left us and I finally removed my hand off of Rose's mouth.

Rose's p.o.v (point. Of. View): I can't believe you covered my mouth shot Alex!" "well what do want me to do , let talk us out of this! Other than living in a fantastic house he's a hunk…can you imagine how awesome it would be to live with a hunk" .she said with a laugh coming out of her mouth.

"You know what? It's a good thing I can't stay mad at you because of your way of talking!" I replied while laughing too. "Hahahahahahh come on let's see if can we find good to eat in the kitchen". She held my hand and pulled me with her to the kitchen . We walked to the kitchen then Alex left me immediately and ran to the fridge.

"OH MY GOODNESS SMOKED SALMON!" . Alex said as if she saw a piece of heaven in front of her . "you can't stop eating can you ?" I asked her while she replied the usual answer when she eats smoked salmon : "ITS SALMON ! smoked salmon even better !". she continued as she ate another bite.

After all we did fly for a great amount of hours so she had the right to be that hungry so I joined her , and as we were eating a voice came from behind us. "I see you guided yourself to the kitchen…..oh and you opened the fridge AND ate smoked salmon; wow other than having a good taste in food you guys are talented"

"Mister Thomas !" . I jumped from my place blushing while Alex froze with the fork in her mouth . "Please call me Tom". He said while giving me a warm smile, then he added : " please have a seat don't be shy….Alex are you enjoying yourself?".

"Mhm". Alex said the best thing she can since her mouth was full of food and nodded her head embraced. "Perfect then !" he said in a happy tone . "When you're done eating please join me in the living room, I need to talk to you. "Will do" I said smiling back .Hmmmmmm what could it be ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rose's pov:

After we finished eating the salmon, we followed Mr. Thomas to the living room.

"are the ladies ready for the news ?" he said with a small smile drawn on his lips. We nodded in agreement and sat on the canapé.

"Amedeast decided to celebrate with the winners" he said smiling warmly, "And I will host that party"

"cool…I thought they won't celebrate at all" commented Alex

"that will be great" I said smiling back to him

"I'm glad of what you said, my ladies…so why don't you prepare your selves for it" he said

(After buying the dress and other stuff )

We arrived to the party !

in the middle of the party Alex decided to go to the W.C

"Rose imma go the bathroom okay ?"

"yeah sure but hurry up he's gonna host soon !" i replied with a concerned tone ...

Alex's

I entered the bathroom and chose a cabin, when i was done a heard a massive noise from the window that was included in every cabin !

I opened the window and in order to see what was going on i stepped on the toilet seat

"why were you late ?!", a man with a covered face said with a reallly angry tone !

"I believe we can come whenever we want cause we can put the rules !...after all we do have the hostages" the other faceless man replied .

hostages! oh my god what is going on !

"just lets trade them for the weapons you want and get this over with" !

WEAPONS ! OH MY GOODNESS WHATS HAPPENING !

as i was expressing my feeling of shock and fear my hand hit the flush button and i said "eek" by mistake !

and for my good fortune both men turned and to their surprise they found me looking through the window ...-_-

both yelled and said "hey ! you get out now!

OH NO ! i gotta get out...me and rose now ! WHAT ! oh hell no just when i thought things cant get any worse my heels are stuck in the seat and my shoes are not getting untied...SHIT

i texted rose immediatly as the two strange scarry men kept yelling and then i heard moving and i immediately concluded that they were coming to crash this party and i cant let that happen !

Rose's p.o.v:

*text massage arrives*

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who texts me now in the middle of the hosting!

"you know , ladies and gentlemen , we always pick the finest students of 'em all" , Thomas said as i was reading the text

Alex: Rose HELP come to the toilet AND NOWWWWW PLEAS HURRYYY !

oh my god i gotta go ! i gotta know whats wrong as i was reading Thomas realized my expression changed from relaxation to fear

"exuse me i have to go our great full guests we are facing some difficulties", he cut the hosting and came immediately to me ...

"whats wrong !" he said in a confused tone mixed with fear

"NO TIME GOTTA GO!" and with this I ran to the W.C to save Alex hoping it isn't something silly ! or ill KILL HER !1!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rose's POV:

"Oh my God… That girl. Everyone likes to BREAK the moment!" I murmured angrily while walking toward the W.C.

After I found where she is (thank God), I helped her majesty in releasing her heels. "Rose…I know you're like a volcano ready to erupt but there is a small little tiny problem" she said polity.

And me of course I was total neon red, I felt my tooth broke, her face turned from normal to those who are in the horror movies, when they see something extreme scary.

"There are some terrorists that have hostages, then trade them for weapons. And because they knew that I've saw and heard everything they said, they are s searching for us now." She spoken super fast.

In that moment I didn't have any word to describe my feelings, so I took a long-deep breath "what should we do then,"

"Well, I'm thinking right now to run to Mr. Thomas and tell him everything. After all we are cowards with such situation" she replied.

Random POV:

'This party is the worse the host is gone and those guests are gone too. Really I've lost my time in it.' I talked to myself suddenly some strange men entered and fired at us, well I didn't knew what to do. "Hey you come here" that terrorist said to me while aiming his gun to my head. I did as he said and I felt everything black and spinning hard, and then felled.

Alex's POV:

I know that Rose is in a complete anger but what shall I do, always bad luck follows her. As if mine is much better, I gave her a hug it always work to calm her down.

"Every thing is going to be alright i promise" . I said to Rose in order to remove some tension from the atmosphere.

As I was speaking , a sound of 100000000 bullets shot at the same time came out ; both me and Rose jumped up and we immediately came out running not knowing were to go. As we came out of the bathroom door we stumbled through .

" !". Rose said in a freakishly scared tone."How did you find us in here ?". I said what first came to my mind knowing that i already know whats wrong ."NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS JUST FOLLOW ME AND RUN!" we couldn't help but to follow

we ran and ran and ran and ran till we reached a dead end . We were surrounded by them all i remember is mister Thomas fighting viciously but sadly they got to us and that's when a smack came to my head and everything turned black...not even knowing what happened to Rose!


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's p.o.v:

I woke up with my head feeling numb and a major pain hitting right after !

"don't look down". I can recognize it's Alex's voice and its full of the "low-i'm not gonna say something else cause its already bad enough" tone. Knowing that i'm still in shock I look down , realizing that i was hung above a shark tank with freezing water and tied to Alex in mid-air !. I freaked the hell out and released a really big gasp causing the rope that holding the chair we are tied into to rock back and forth.

"Told you.." . Alex replied in the same tone she spoke with earlier.

"How can you be so relaxed and layed back !?" I said as i shook with anger and fear.

"It's not like fear and anger will help us in this situation , will it ? ; Now lower your voice and hush up they can hear us!" . Alex replied making me even more tensed. The moment we stopped our conversation we heard a ruckus that's a bit strange , kinda like of a fighting sound came out after words . I squeaked, causing Alex to make a small noise, causing the roe to move again!

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WOULD YOU STOP SQUEAKING AND MOVING CAUSE IF THE ROPE GOT CUT WE WILL BOTH DIE IMMEDIATELY !". Alex said in an extremely angry tone but at the same time whispering and as a result i whispered a sorry back.

More of these terrorists showed up where we were placed running in an amazing speed loaded with guns running towards the gate to stop some one apparently!.Just right then a masked guy came and pulled a liver the lets the rope to slip down wards .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" . Both me and Alex screamed to the top of our lungs when we figured out sharks will be fighting to eat us after a second or so.

Right then, a ninja apparently in a red and white suite and a covered face, came in in a such a speed that you can feel him disappearing between a blink or two and since we were in such high place he was able to stop the liver just before a like 5 seconds of us reaching the sharks thank god ! . And with that the surface of the tank got closed and rope started rocking like crazy with us being amazingly shocked as we saw that ninja kicking asses like a pro!.

"Who's m.r Rambo ?" Alex said with a confused yet sarcastic look on her face... That girl really drives me crazy with her ability to make jokes at times like this ! That's why I love her though !

"That's storm shadow ! how come you don't kno- ," "you know what i'm not gonna even ask..." she replied."I love the way you know me". And sarcastic Alex is back again ! hahahahah she only does that in such situations when she is sure we are safe.

Alex's p.o.v:

"That'll teach how to mess with people on my watch !" . The storm shadow dude spoke a he took a heroic pose.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooo, two beautiful , intelligent , talented, funny , too young to die girls, are still here waiting for the saving part"

"Don't ever think i forgot...and you should be thankful instead of nagging". He replied while releasing us and helping us out.

"Yeah well thank you mister shadow for the help, here you happy?" i talked back

"Hahahahahahahahah you know people like you never say offences so imma take it as a sincere love and respect" he said in a cocky tone that actually sounded really familiar !

And Rose noticed that too i can tell by her face . I laughed it all off and while we were talking he left us two shocked of how we couldn't notice he disappeared.

But, apparently he is a real gentel man since he left us a cab with a driver waiting out side; it drove us home , we thanked the nice driver and went to the gate as M.r Thomas opened the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU, WHERE DID YOU LEAVE US ?" . I completely exploded in his face !

"Alex calm down please and let me explain". He said in a completely normal tone as if nothing happened !

And i didn't calm down for him i calmed down only because Rose asked me to. Apparently he is a friend of storm shadow as he claimed, that's why he didnt worry that much, because he was sure he will save us !.

"Well yeah i'm going to bed anyways!" . I stormed out of the living room with Rose following me.

"Alex wait please ! calm down !" .Rose leaded.

"Say anything but calm down , don't even try t-" . I passed by M.r Thomas's room who left the door open by mistake and just froze...And when Rose saw it she froze too ! A torn red and white kind of suit stained with blood and it was close to be called a "damaged" suite!

we gazed at each other for a minute..."No" , Rose said."It can't be...!" I said afterwards!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Alex's pov:

"No…no this fakes. It must be because of 'that' party" I said while shaking my head

"Party…hostages…ninja…blood and torn suit …this means one thing" Rose said tiredly, "migraine strikes"

Without any warning my parents called me, and made my soul travel the world in nanoseconds then return back.

"Mom! You scared the shit out of me!" I cried, after the call finished (thanks God).

Rose decided to talk to and me going to my sweet-lovely-awesome-bed.

It was a few seconds and I was in very deep sleep.

Rose's pov:

I walked down the stairs to the salon, "my you still awake…you know tomorrow is school" Mr. Thomas said surprising me. I nodded tiredly "I need a pill for my headache"

He guided me to the kitchen and told me to set on the chair while he brings the medicine.

I took that pill but I felt I'm so light, within seconds I felt to the ground hard. The last thing I remember Mr. Thomas screaming my name and shaking me hard "ROSE! You Okay! Reply! Please"

A/N: Thanks for following, reviewing, visiting, hit and reading our story. There will be deleted scenes for this story (hope you will like it). Also the dresses will be posted in my profile, so check them out. Finally your view means a lot for us, again Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: words in 'bold' are self-talking. R&R

Alex's pov:

I've wake up feeling thirsty, I turned to see the clock "darn it! It's 12:00 a.m" I said in lazy tone.

I was walking along the corridor and stopped at Rose's door; I gazed with wide-open mouth "what the fucking shit is happening here"

Mr. Thomas was surprised then he turned to the lifeless-like Rose "I gave her the pill but she knocked out" he spoken in sad-tired tone, "she'll be fine by the morning don't worry"

Well I was too tired to respond so I continued my trip to the kitchen.

Rose'pov:

God I can feel an Elephant tossed on my head, but everything is black.

'**Omg! I have to wake up!'** I talked to brayno (my brain's nickname)

I tried to open my eyes but-wait there is someone beside me, I can feel his/her breath And he/she playing with my waves**. 'Nobody touches my hair, And Enjoy it! WiTH out MY permissioN'** I talked to myself again. So I opened them and yelled "AAAAAAA" and blushed crimson red.

"Hey…yelling would make you sick in your condition" Mr. Thomas said while smiling warmly, "you need to rest"

I can't handle the pressure so I turned my face away, I can feel his looks **'Go, please go' **I cried

"Um…Goodnight Rose" he said while turning off the lights; then closed the door.

I'm totally shocked and embraced this is the very first time that accident happens to me. But I have to sleep, so I lay down again and went to a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Peeep-peeep-peeep.

Peeep-peep.

Alex's pov:

Peeep-peeep-peeep.

Peeep-peep.

I murmured and turned to the clock 7:30 a.m

"Oh Gosh" and I crashed on the ground hard, "owch, now that's ganna leave a spot"

I helped myself to get up, and then I went in a hurry to the bathroom.

Rose's pov:

"habataitara modoranai to itte

mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

"kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu "setsuna sa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta

anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku…"

I yelled "はい、私はそれをいまいましい。目を覚まし、私を知っている神 ！(damn it! I'm waked! God damn it!"then turned off the Alarm.

I took a deep breath, and started playing stretching exercises (cobra pose, cat pose…) for 5 minutes. Then changed my cloths, checked my school bag and left to the bathroom

Thomas's pov:

I've finished preparing the breakfast, I hope they are awakened.

I was about to call them just Alex appear in front of me with a horrible-mood-kid features plus to the murmurings. But I wanted to check out on Rose, so I went upstairs.

"Oh, good morning" said a sweet-lovely voice I turned to see Rose smiling a good-mood kid, I smiled back "the breakfast is ready"

Alex's pov:

I was eating in peace just for Mr. Thomas and Miss Rainbow to break my moment.

After 10 mins.

"I've checked for the hundred times…everything is ready" I said in annoyed voice.

"Let's go, my ladies" Mr. Thomas said while he drove us to the high school.

**A/N: the Japanese words in bold are a Japanese song, Naruto shippuden opening song called 'Blue bird' it's my fav.**

**And yes, I do know Japanese. Also those are the links for Rose's cloths and Alex's too.**

** cgi/set?id=122240938 (Rose)**

** 1st_day_school/set?id=122242144 (Alex)**

**Hope you liked it, and in hopes for a comment.**


End file.
